Sleepless in Ba Sing Se
by jennibare
Summary: Based of Lady-Pirate's picture of the same name, a total PWP containing Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, and June/Jet yeah that's right he's alive and well . Very much M for sexual situations. Enjoy!


**Based off Lady Pirate's picture found here **http : / lady-pirate. deviantart. com / art / Sleepless -in- Ba- Sing- Se - 170054277 (take out the spaces of course)** . It's Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, and June/Jet (yeah, he's alive, what of it?) sexy times. It's totally a PWP so do enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

**

He had reconquered his tea shop nearly eight years ago. In celebration of his victory, he invited his beloved nephew, now a man of 25, his soon-to-be wife, and his friends, to visit him. Scattered around the world like leaves from the tree, he was the gardener who raked them all back together so that they could share in life together as friends. Like the good wine he bought for this occasion, stories of their lives were shared and caught up until the bottles were empty but their hearts all full. Each couple found their rooms as Iroh did his own and while he slept, love was shared…

**Aang-Katara**

The Avatar, with the experience of a thousand lovers before him yet the experience of only one in this lifetime, he sought this love's lips, his delicate fingers trailing over the sensuous curves of the waterbender who had taught him more than just how to bend water. His kisses could be as light as the wind or as fierce as any tornado and they blew over her heated body, the length of his sinewy body finally grown into the man he was today, slide over her tan flesh, lips savoring every inch of her, tongue tasting the caramel nipples then sliding lower to taste the nectar of her body. She was more delicious than any fruit custard and he couldn't get enough. Neither could she. Her body peaked over and over, grabbing blindly at anything she could find so that she wouldn't fall into the abyss of this pleasure. When she didn't think she could take anymore of his ministrations, he kissed his way back up her stomach, pausing to pay tribute to each voluptuous breast with his lips and tongue, his hips fitting perfectly in the cradle of her legs. Every nerve ending was beyond sensitive demanding- no begging- more. Need filled her and, before she could plead him to, want finally did. Filling her inch by blissful inch slow yet demanding, cautious yet bold, and sweet La above the way he pushed and pulled, in and out, the heavens should be so jealous of this feeling. Their bodies rocked and arched while lips kissed and fingers danced across heated skin, the water in the vases danced and the air swirled in time to their motions as if making love to the two creatures that lie on the mattress of their rented room in Ba Sing Se. Buried deep within her the pleasure started to seep its way between the Avatar and the Waterbender like droplets before a waterfall. Their sounds were caught in the others mouth too greedy to share their passion with the rest of the world. The rocking increased, every sensation too much, every thrust too much for either lover, every whisper of love and demand for more too much. He could feel the power surge within him in a way that startled him but he wouldn't stop this for anything. Her whimpers and moans egged him on, what was gentle turned more rough and lacked the precision from earlier. She didn't care, "harder!", "more!", "there!", "oh gods!", "Yes!", "AANG!". The peak crested and washed them in the light of his body and the surge of hers. Clutching and trying to breath they let the rapture wash over them, kissing and caressing as they came down, the lovers' words of devotion and happiness exchanged. This was the only lover either of them needed.

**Sokka-Suki**

Old injuries never truly go away and his leg was no exception. Damaged in the war, even after all this time it still ached and when he tried to be on top it hurt. He was the luckiest man on the plant because she understood that certain pains never led to pleasure and was more than willing to compensate for his inability. While it made him feel like less of a man to be beneath her, damn if he didn't have the greatest view on earth. Her small pert breasts bounced, her large blue eyes gazing down at him, her auburn hair swaying in time as she rocked over his hips, taking every last inch of his body within her then drawing up until Sokka feared he wouldn't be inside her- and sweet La above he needed to be inside her- she would slam her pale body back down engulfing him with her sweet wet heat. Over and over, the female warrior rode her partner. His fingers gripping her hips tightly her flesh seeping through his fingers, head thrown back as excited noises came from his lips. She loved how noisy he was. Made her feel like she was doing her job right and that was a huge turn on. Her hips drove and snapped, the heat in her belly coiling tighter and tighter until one last hard snap of her hips the coil sprang loudly and powerfully, drenching and fluttering with the fierceness that only a warrior can possess around his hardness within her. Sokka had to bite back the urge to complete with her, instead laying back watching her flushed cheeks and panting lips lazily rocking up into her before leaning up and pulling one of the pink nipples firmly between his lips, suckling and pinching the way he knew she liked it. This was a distraction she gladly accepted, her rocking stilted and sloppy. Not at all the precision that she prided herself on, but damn if his tongue didn't feel incredible circling her puckered bud. Finding her distracted was his favorite part, wrapping an arm around her waist, he dug his heels into the mattress and thrust himself deep within her getting a very lusty moan from her while releasing a moan himself. His hips were a great driving force against her, hitting deep and long, then short and shallow, her whimpers for more filling his ears, her scent reaching his nose and making him even harder. He wasn't going to last at this rate and feeling from the way her body reacted she wasn't going to last either. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, one arm still around her waist the other around her shoulders holding her close, thrusting up hard, she released again crying out his name over and over and her body vibrated in waves of pleasure that took him with. Crying out her name, he felt his body explode, white stars behind his clinched eyelids. She collapsed onto his chest, his fingers tracing patterns on her back.

**Zuko-Mai**

Boredom had been her friend for so long. Since she was a small child really. And since the war had ended, boredom was rampant. All those drab meetings with some such representative from some such colony asking for Agni-damned whatever they wanted to. Boring indeed. Right now however boredom was the farthest thing from her mind. In fact she couldn't think of anything except how unbelievably incredible he felt right now. On her hands and knees, he caressed the wet silk of her folds with his tongue and lips, savoring each drop that reached his mouth his moans of pleasure lost in the apex of her thighs, his hands trailing along the pale thighs, sending shivers of desire throughout. The only sound she emitted where breathless pants and the whimper when he finally pulled away to sit up on his knees. He trailed the head of his dragon along her waiting slit teasing both of them for a brief moment. Sliding within her waiting body, he felt an electric jolt from the tip of his manhood up his spine and back down to his toes. He half wondered if this was part of bending lightening, this incredible sensation of being surrounded by that heat, an erotic conduit to his passion. He savored the feeling, methodically pulling out then slowly, teasingly pushing back in, before setting up a rhythm that Mai began enjoying fully. Her body arched and met each snap of his hips. His hot powerful hand gripping tightly onto her hips as if to not lose her ever again. Her sheath clinched back as if to reassure him she wasn't letting go. The heat of his body seared her as his hands roamed over the expanse of her porcelain back already sweaty from their lovemaking, finally finding their way to the buns she always wore. He loved her hair down, so he roughly pulled and let the ebony tresses tumble around her shoulders. Leaning down he brushed the hair to get to her ear, whispering his desire to _hear_ her. The breathless pants turned to full on expletive moans and shouts of "more!", "there!", "Zuko!", "moooorre!". He loved hearing her. She was too quiet outside the bedroom but in the bedroom, she more than made up for that and he loved it. It quickened his blood, quickened his fires, his passion. His hips thrust against her, his sac slapping roughly against her bud sending jolts throughout her body. The serpent of lust snaked throughout her body finally coiling deep within her stomach. The dragon threatened again and again until finally the serpent could take no more and burst forth in an explosion of ecstasy. Head thrown back, she shouted out her pleasure. He could take no more either and with a garbled bellow he too exploded, maintaining enough composure so that he did not burn her soft flesh held tightly in his grip, electric passion passing through him and flowing into her. The flame simmered and faded, leaving the two lovers embraced in the warmth of its afterglow.

**Jet-June**

How they ended up here, in Ba Sing Se, together the world may never know. How he ended up in her room was even far more curious? But then she used that smartass mouth of hers and he teased her that she must have better things she could do with it, and she took up the challenge. With precision honed after years of practice, his pants slipped past his hips and her mouth sought out that precious hardness. Rolling her tongue over and down, up and around, cupping his sac with one hand while pumping his length with the other, he tried to pretend it didn't feel as good as it did. Pretended that that stupid stalk of hay was better than this. He couldn't watch her because if he did he would lose it. He couldn't watch those gorgeous red lips take him in. He couldn't watch those pale fingers massage and stroke. He could, however, watch that sweet ass of hers that was lifted so daintily in the air. He licked his lips suddenly thirsty for something only she could have. Pulling away sharply from the delicious heat of her wet mouth, he yanked down her pants and before she could protest, his mouth landed on her. Her head threw back and eyes opened wide in shock and delight. Oh, sweet gods above, this had never happened before, and the way his tongue slid over and in her wet heat, pulling the bud from its hood and suckling of the bundle. A lone finger teased her opening, instantly covered with her essence, the plunged in deep. As good as this was, she wanted that hardness back in her mouth. Using all her strength she pushed him away and onto his back. Before he could protest, she lowered her velvet heat onto his mouth, wordlessly demanding that he continue. Grabbing her hips, Jet pulled her lower and instantly feasted on the mouth-watering bounty this hunter offered him. Teasing and playing, June lowered her upper body and took that ruby head into her mouth, suckling and teasing him. Swirling her tongue and catching that tangy fluid that was his alone, her mouth demanding more of it. Her nails scratched over his legs, pawing like a happy kitten getting licked, and getting licked she was. His tongue and lips and teeth working their magic over her as her mouth worked it magic over him. Their sounds muffled by their covered mouths, increasing louder and louder. With a silent scream June came first, exploding around that obnoxious man's tongue that drank of her as if he hadn't had a drop in years. Her mouth worked harder, sucking on the tip while her hand pumped up and down, her saliva providing the needed lubrication to not hurt him. With a hard suck and one last motion, he pulled away from her body and shouted out obscenities as white heat exploded from his body. She drank from him as if she hadn't had a drop in years, feeling his overly sensitive body twitch and shake with the ecstasy she provided him. Twisting back she nestled into the crook of his arm, kissing her own fluids from his lips as he tasted himself on her. He teased again that that smart ass mouth really did have other things it was better at. And she agreed that his did too.


End file.
